


Crossing A Bridge

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: First posted to goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com on September 18, 2017.The original summary is below:"Here *throws fic* add it to the pile of fics based on that goddamn picture.Also shoutout to Crossing A Bridge from Anastasia for really kicking my butt into writing this fic pretty quickly.Enjoy :)"





	Crossing A Bridge

Their first couple meetings had been… awkward to say the least. The first was in which he scared the crap out of her, dressed as a homeless man. (He called it a disguise but that was neither here nor there). It was a miracle that he convinced her to find the info he requested then to meet him in Brooklyn when she got it. The full beard and army blanket didn’t help his cause but Karen felt his sincerity. Months had passed since she last saw him but she was happy to see that he was relatively okay. Or so she thought at the time.

When they met again by the waterfront it was a step up (no army blanket but the beard remained) but she was still wary. What she dug up concerned her, something about Operation: Cerberus and whistle blowing. Frank was guarded about it, which wasn’t surprising but it was frustrating all the same.

“Frank just tell me.”

“No.”

“You had me look into some deeply redacted CIA files and now you just want me to forget about it?”

“Yes.”

She scoffed at his monosyllabic answers.

“Look what you found is… helpful, believe me. But the less you know the better.”

“You know, the last time you kept me in the dark about your plans I was hiding in some diner kitchen while you tortured and killed two men.”

“Ma'am.”

“Whatever Frank just…”

 _Leave me alone._  
_Be careful._  
_Don’t die._

Karen said none of this, instead deciding to walk away. On the subway she wondered if their exchange would truly be the last. If it was, she supposed it was better than proclaiming that he was dead to her. That was too permanent, she concluded later. He always felt more like an unfinished sentence.

…

The bridge is magnificent. Karen gazes at its immensity, watching the traffic go pass. The air is still but the bay laps on, shimmering in a multitude of colors created by the bridge’s lights. The clouds rest against the sky and she swears she can almost see some stars. This night is picture perfect. She leans her elbows on the fence, reveling in this brief moment of contentment. She closes her eyes, imagines a place far away from here…

“Hey.”

She turns and did an instant double take. He never ceases to baffle her. The beard and baseball cap were gone. He’s wearing a beanie and his hood is up, clearly still in hiding.

“There you are.”

“What?”

“Nothing it’s just… the beard. It was…”

“Didn’t like it huh?”

She smiles, turns around and leans against the fence.

“Not really.”

He doesn’t move, instead keeps this ying yang formation between them.

“Didn’t think you’d come.”

“Well I had to know that you were…”

“I would’ve understood if you said no…”

“I wouldn’t have. Look Frank…”

“Ma'am.”

“Karen. Please call me Karen.”

They’re locking eyes now and he nods.

“I don’t know what is going on with you. With Cerberus or the CIA but I hope that if you ever just wanted to… just talk that you could come to me. I don’t have to know everything.”

“Yes you do.”

“Frank.”

“You do. Don’t lie. You said once that I never lie to you…”

“Well you proved that wrong…”

“Page.”

“Castle.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you with the truth. This shit that is going on, it’s bad. And I…”

He looks out at the water. His jaw is clenched, his hands grip the fence.

“You’re trying to keep me safe. You need my help but you don’t want them to find out about me.”

The silence settles between them. A couple walks by them, wrapped up in each other and laughing. The beauty of this night is meant for them. Karen steals a glance at Frank, who is bruise free. He doesn’t turn to her and even though he’s right in front of her he might as well be on the bridge, passing by her. She glances back to the couple, wonders if something like that is in her future now. So much time has passed and the choices she’s made…

“I may lie Karen but know that you will be safe. You’ll always be safe.”

“Okay.” She swallows the lump in her throat.

“It’s a nice night.” She comments.

“Yeah.”

“It’s almost like I’m back in my spaceship.”

He laughs at that. A genuine chuckle. Now it feels like he’s here with her, back from the sky and sharing this night with her.

“Are you busy? Like, do you have to… go out tonight?”

“Uh, no. Not… really.”

“Wanna walk with me? Just to the end of the fence.”

“Uh yeah, sure.”

She sets a pace and he falls with her, and every light feels like a promise. Sure darkness surrounds them but hopefulness runs through her. As he inches closer to her she almost believes he feels it too.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'goddamn picture' in question is linked here:
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/fa78f4940767a4d96789bc47b6aba515/tumblr_inline_ow6fhsVDOh1t5gu7z_540.jpg


End file.
